monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Priest
Encyclopedia Entry: A type of succubi that are zealous adherents of “The Fallen God”. They are human women that were corrupted into monsters after being attacked by “Dark Priests” or “Dark Angels”. They drape themselves in the garments of the holy servants of god, but on the inside they’re actually an extremely lustful succubi. According to the teachings of the Fallen God, they attack humans in pursuit of pleasure. It is their duty to spread the teachings of the Fallen God and corrupt humans. They change into human form and slip into human settlements to perform activities to promote their faith. They aggressively attack particularly abstemious humans, seeking to indoctrinate their flesh with pleasure and the tenets of their faith. Their greatest joy is to incite desire in men and receive that desire with their own body, and they have a lewd body for arousing the passion of men. Even a single word from them is alluring, and even their slightest gestures somehow come off as provocative. They incite carnal desire and raise it to swell. When they find a human man that they're fond of, they give him pleasure through devoted service as is appropriate for a cleric. Their bodies exists only for the sake of receiving a man’s desires, and they offer it to men, seeking sex. Through sex they draw out more of a man’s desire, and after repeated intercourse they raise a man’s desire to be even stronger and more obscene causing him to fall with them. Also, human women attacked and corrupted by them are changed into dark priests the same as them. A new Dark Priest has already had the core of her body completely stained in the teachings of “The Fallen God”, and she will act according to those teachings, seeking out pleasure and men as her desire sees fit. As written above, their duty is to perform missionary activities, but since they’re also fallen themselves, once they find a man who strikes their fancy they prioritize their own desire and abandon their duty to run off with the man and seclude themselves in “Pandemonium”. Once seclude in Pandemonium, they will keep having sex with the man as they are driven by endless desire, falling even deeper into the depths of pleasure. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Dark_Priest_book_profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page darkpriest.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Dark Priest New.PNG|2nd Revision English Encyclopedia Page Dark Priest Old.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= File:Dark_Priest_extra_art_2.jpg|Prayers dedicated to the Fallen God are performed by having sex with men. They show the Fallen God how obscenely they've fallen, and how big a desire of men they've received. Sasha0.png|Sasha from Fallen Brides Sister falling.jpg|''Sisters Falling'' cover |-|Fan Artwork= Dark_Priest34.jpg 39feed0c299dc3efd758fe2593c75d8eecfa770e.jpg Yadachan 000010564.jpeg|Artwork by Sudeo sample_ecc4e2c1b9127126b4e15bcd0d17d8f4.jpg Pixiv Id 3440368 full 1452826.jpg 46620250_p0_master1200.jpg|Artwork by Akitaka sample-309d6b6a49b74132e5a5fdc3967d22cc.jpg|Artwork by GA Man D priest.png|Artwork by Akitaka Sample 6232e33c961082afcfd06939410bdfe7.jpg|Art by jiji CwpneTVUkAABLlf.jpg|By https://twitter.com/koburatuisut/status/795562100932288512 _mge__her_precious_underlings_by_wamp_crash-db2nh6j.png|By [Wamp-crasH 75750210_p0.png|by Kurovah 77265198_p0.png|by HorrorPunkOtaku EP91grWX4AEhBCP.jpg|by Barbariank References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Pandemonium Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Type Category:Lustful Category:Devoted